Forum:Swiss Ninja Stuff
After a total scrappage [sic] of TurtleShroom's ORIGINAL proposal, we're discussing on a compromise. DON'T VOTE. THE LEADER SAYS I like the idea, but please note: * The TerraMount, Slumalian (they ally with the UTR), and the Terra Federation Enforcer Corps will be on the front lines. I don't have much time to write, so I'll add more later. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja Here is what I say: I accidentally put too many titles in Swiss's page. I will fix them. I actually want Swiss To be a character to be looked up to; one who is inspirational, but clumsy as well. I wish for him to be taller that the average high penguin and penguin, and let him to be the most easy going friendly character he should be. However, he should be very competitive and curious. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 00:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Everything you listed would be okay except the height thing. Penguins don't usually grow taller than their species maximum height. The only exception is Darktan and that's only because he used the Shadow Amulet's power. Other than that everything else is okay in my oppinion. --Speeddasher :*YAY! someone agrees! Citcxirtcem 02:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Great minds think a like Met. --Speeddasher ---- Well, that discards everything on this Forum, and there are already various items referencing SN as we speak, such as MobileShroom. MobileShroom's continuity would be broken if the car aspect was deleted. In my opinion, I'd say go with the Forum and make a new character, perhaps a brother or relative, to fill the goals you wish. Ego SN could be left up to the rest of the site, while the admirable SN is yours and gains the respect. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 12:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) How about we do all this stuff to another, specially made, charicter and give all this back to Swiss Ninja?--N⊘tAnEditor 19:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That was what my proposal was, NAE. However, I was thinking of splitting Swiss Ninja's empire and giving the obsolete cities (like Curacao Island and Pen Chi Island and some others) to Cheddar Ninja, an egomaniac relative who will be the one we mock. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Did you notice the time that Swiss Ninja tried to change East Pengolia and annex it to his empire? How about the time he crowned himself P.O.P.E.? Just some observational food for thought on this whole ego thing. :) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Tha would make a good story though.--N⊘tAnEditor 19:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) You know what, I've been wondering. Swiss Ninja allways denies that his character has an ego whenever the subject is brought up. I just wonder whether he's trying to convince us or himself? --Speeddasher Bit rude that. True, but rude.--N⊘tAnEditor 19:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Does the fact that it is rude make it any less true, NAE? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:22, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Even if he has a big ego remember one bad thing of him could be bad and somebody (not me) would report this wiki to the main one. -Sam Rudi